


Keep calm and волейбольте

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Avatars Set, Bad Advice, Fandom Kombat, Volleyball, keep calm, userpics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Жизненные советы с волейбольным оттенком
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Keep calm and волейбольте

[Посмотреть аватарки на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/8qZykhO)


End file.
